Rachel Berry's Children
by Ry-Rain
Summary: Its the 10 year reunion for McKinley's Class of 2012 and Mercedes can't wait to meet a certain Glee member's offspring.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry's Children

Ry_Rain

A/N: Possible spoilers through season four, although not necessary following cannon. Many members of glee club will appear, even those who aren't actually celebrating 10 years since graduation, i.e. Marley, Kitty and more. Also, I am working on a companion piece that will show Rachel's side of the evening.

Mercedes smiled as she walked into the gymnasium for the McKinley Class of 2012 Ten Year Reunion. She was excited to be seeing how her old glee friends were doing and meeting some of the newest members of their families, especially a certain someone's.

Everyone probably thought she was joking and being sarcastic ten years ago when she said she wanted to meet Rachel Berry's children, but she truly meant it. There was just something about the short diva that Mercedes knew her children would be just as, if not more amazing and rumors had it that Rachel would be bringing her 5 year old son and 1 year old daughter to tonight's festivities.

That of course brought to Mercedes' mind to the mystery that has become Rachel Berry. No one from their little group has heard from her in six, almost seven years, which is saying something considering how Rachel was the glue of the group before and she had made it big fairly quickly. The summer after her freshman year at NYADA, Rachel got a role in a brand new, off-Broadway musical. By the time Christmas rolled around, the show had actually made it to Broadway and Rachel dropped out of college to continue the role. She won a Tony that year then gracefully bowed out of the play, letting someone else take the spotlight. Halfway through her run on Broadway, Rachel released an album which earned her a Grammy. After she left the show, she did a series of guest spots, including one on a crime-drama which earned her an Emmy. The following year, she won an Oscar for the film adaption of the Broadway musical.

All this, of course, was Rachel's dream. To be able to call herself an EGOT winner, not only that, she was the youngest EGOT winner ever. She of course made the talk show rounds, sitting down with Ellen, Oprah and more to discuss her achievements, but then she seemed to have fallen off the face of the Earth.

Mercedes wasn't even sure how anyone knew Rachel had two kids, or that she was even coming tonight, but as she neared the original New Directions, she knew they were all thinking the same thing. What the hell happened to Rachel?

"Is she here yet?" Mercedes asked as she hugged Santana (yea, that's weird) then Brittany.

"No," the Latina answered, smiling as Brittany returned to her side. "You guys really think she's coming?"

Everyone just shrugged as Mercedes made the rounds with hugs. "Is Quinn coming?"

Brittany nodded. "Yea, we were talking to her on Skype last night, she was already in Lima and said she was coming tonight."

"Why do we even think Berry's coming?" Santana asked.

"Her dads," Kurt answered as he sat down next to Blaine. "I ran into them at the grocery store the other day, they were stocking up on vegetarian options because she was going to stay with them."

"And the fact that she has kids and is bringing them?" Artie asked.

"I know of the oldest because of Quinn," Santana answered. "I guess Rachel stayed in touch with her a little longer than the rest of us." Mercedes noticed Kurt made a small face at that statement and she couldn't help but agree. Of all the people from New Directions for Rachel to have stayed in touch with the longest, Quinn was near the bottom of the list, only above Santana maybe.

"And the youngest?" Tina asked, rolling her eyes as Mike started popping in his seat.

"Not sure," Santana said, shrugging her shoulders. "Kurt?"

"Again, her dads. They were stocking up on baby stuff too," he answered. "You said she stayed in touch with Quinn long enough for her to know about Rachel's son?"

"Of course she did," Artie answered. "Come on, who in this entire school did Rachel work the hardest to become friends with? I wouldn't be surprised if we were to find out they're still in touch."

Everyone couldn't help but agree with him, but there was still something weird about it all. Mercedes looked around and saw Finn over by the stage, talking to Mr. Schue. Everyone had expected him and Rachel to get married and live happily ever after, but as it turned out, the distance between Lima and New York was just too much, although before she went underground, they were still good friends.

"Who's the dad?" she asked. Everyone looked at her. "Do any of you know who she's dating or married too?"

"Last I heard, she was dating someone, but I didn't know who," Kurt answered. "As for the father, I don't even have a clue."

Just then Santana's phone buzzed with a text message. She looked down at the screen. "It's Quinn. She's about to leave her house now, says it took her a little longer getting ready than she expected."

"Did she say anything about Rachel last night?" Marley asked. She may have only met the diva a few times, but Rachel was glee club royalty. Everyone followed her career.

Brittany shook her head. "Not really, and I mean, we even asked her if she knew if Rae was coming or how she's been lately. She just shrugged and changed the subject."

"Sounds like they had a bad falling out," Sam said.

"Or she's just more pissed about Rachel cutting everyone out of her life than the rest of us are," Finn said as he came up to the group. "Still gossiping about Rach I see."

"Finn, even you have to admit you are a little curious as to where she's been, what she's been up to," Kurt argued, expecting something from his brother.

"I dunno, I'm sure Rachel has her reasons. When she shows up, if she does, take it easy on her guys," he said calmly, looking everywhere but at the group.

Santana narrowed her eyes at the tall boy. "You know something." Finn's eyes widened as did everyone else's. "You totally know something. Spill Frankenteen."

"I don't know anything, I'm just saying, this is Rachel we're talking about. She got her big dream and then went underground, she has to have a reason. She had a reason for everything."

Suddenly a hush fell over the whole gym and everyone's eyes turned to the door. The glee club saw Quinn walk in, a small brunette on her hip. She smiled down at the little girl as she buried her head in the blonde's neck to get away from all the stares. It took a while for the group to noticed, but there was another brunette, a more familiar one, kneeling behind Quinn and gesturing to a small brunette boy.

"Is that her?" Kitty asked, as they all strained to see. The club's table was too far away from the door to see the kneeling woman well enough, but as Quinn turned back around to speak to the woman, she stood up, bringing the boy up into her arms and turned toward them.

"Yep, that's Rachel Berry."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wowzers! You guys are amazing. I couldn't believe it when I woke up this morning and had over fifty emails notifying me of new reviews, favorites and followers. I'm awed at the response to this story that I kind of just started on a whim. Thank you so much! As I mentioned in the first chapter, there is a companion piece, but it won't be posted until this story is over and will probably only be a one-shot.

Also, I'm totally blanking on a possible cover image, if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to let me know, lol.

Now on to the update! Enjoy!

* * *

Finn smiled as Quinn and Rachel made their way to the table. It had been a while since he had talked to either girl, although not as long as everyone else. Two years ago, Finn had shown up on Rachel's doorstep and was surprised when Quinn answered the door. Ever since then, he has been protective of his friends, making sure he didn't let their secret slip. Very few people were in on Rachel's life after Broadway and he was honored to be one of them. As they got closer, Finn quickly pulled out two chairs for them, knowing they wouldn't really want to be standing around, carrying the two kids, Jesse and Maureen.

"Thank you Finn," Rachel said as she reached the table and sat down, smiling as Jesse held his arms out for the tall boy to take him. Finn also took the small bag she had slung over her shoulder. Quinn sat next to her, passing a sleepy Maureen over to her wife. "Hey everyone."

"Berry," Santana greeted when no one else seemed like they were going to say anything. They were all just in too much shock to even think at the moment. "How you been?"

"I've been pretty good, Santana, thank you for asking. And yourself?"

"Wait, that's it?" Kurt asked, finally snapping out of his stupor along with everyone else. "You've been good? That's all we get?"

"Kurt," Quinn warned with her trademark eyebrow.

"No, you have some explaining to do as well Ms. Fabray," Mercedes jumped in. "How come you never told anyone you were still in touch with Rachel?"

"I'm more than just in touch with her. We got married six years ago."

Finn couldn't help but chuckle as everyone once again stared in shock. He shook his head and looked down at Jesse as the little boy played with his tie. He was surprised no one has asked about the kids yet, but then again, he was glad. He knew Rachel and Quinn didn't really want to go to far into things in this atmosphere. It was much to public for such a private situation.

"Mama?" Maureen said, leaning back to look at Quinn.

The blonde smiled at her daughter. "What's up Momo?"

"Quinn," Rachel scolded. "Why?"

"Because she likes it. Don't you like it when I call you Momo sweetie?" Maureen nodded and clapped her hands excitedly. "See?" Rachel just huffed and everyone couldn't help but chuckle as they all swore they heard her foot stomp underneath the table. "What did you need baby?"

"Thirsty. Juice please."

"Finn, could you get a juice box out of the bag please?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Finn scrounged around, making faces at Jesse as he did, before finally coming up with two small juice boxes, handing one to each child.

"Tank you Uncle Finn," Maureen said, beaming at him as Jesse just buried his head into Finn's chest.

"You're very welcome, Maureen," Finn answered, watching curiously as Brittany came up next to him and tapped Jesse on the shoulder. "Britt, he's a little shy."

"He's Berry's child, how can he be shy?" Santana argued, causing Rachel to huff. "Sorry, but you have to admit, it is surprising."

"Santana, hush," Brittany said as Jesse finally turned and looked at her. She waved at the little boy. "Hi."

Jesse waved back before turning his head into Finn's chest once again.

"Don't feel bad, Britt, it took him a while to warm up to Finn as well," Rachel said, hoping the blonde's feelings weren't hurt.

"What's his name?" Brittany asked, not taking her eyes off the little boy therefore not noticing the look that passed between Quinn and Rachel.

"It's Jesse," Quinn answered.

"Jesse?" Mercedes asked. "As in St. James?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is Jesse and Maureen's father," Rachel answered this time, daring anyone to say anything disparaging about the father of her children. Sure, her and Jesse don't have the greatest history, but when they met while she was on Broadway, the boy had changed, he had finally grown up and she couldn't be prouder of him.

"How long?" Brittany asked.

Rachel frowned. "How long what Brit?" Quinn asked, instantly wondering just what Brittany was asking about. There was no way she could have figured it out after such a brief interaction with Jesse, but you never knew with her.

"How long has he been deaf?" she asked, finally looking at the couple.


End file.
